You're My Star Heart
by Kiyoko Hanazono 'ZaZaRu'-Chu
Summary: Rika dan Kazune adalah pasangan selebriti yang sangat serasi, namun menejemen artis mereka tiba tiba saja menerima seorang artis baru yg bernama Karin /Jangan salah paham dulu/Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa pulang bersama?/ bagaimana kisahnya? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**~You're My Star Heart~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer: Kamichama Karin; Kamichama Karin Chu ©Koge Donbo**

**Claimer : This Fanfic made by Karin-Chu Hanazono Karin/Tia**

**Chapter : 1**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Karin X Kazune ; Rika X Jin**

**Genre : Romance ; Angst ; Hurt/Comfort ; Frendship**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono, Kazune Kujyou, Rika Karasuma, Jin Kuga, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC ; Deskripsi gak jelas ; Jalan cerita gak nyambung ; GaJe ; Miss-typo ; dll**

**.**

**RnR please?**

**.**

**.**

**~You're My Star Heart~**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau membuat janji tanpa bicara dulu padaku?" bentak seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang

"Maaf nona, ini semua perintah pak Presdir, saya pikir nona Rika mampu melakukannya, makanya saya berani tanda tangan kontrak di film itu" jelas managernya

_Gadis itu kemudian duduk di kursi yang berada di belakangnya, kemudian ia memutarkan kursinya menghadap ke arah jendela yang ada di belakang tubuhnya_

"Seharusnya kau tahu, kondisi artismu saat ini. Bukankah sudah ku bilang jika saat ini aku belum mau bermain di sebuah film mana pun! Kau bertindak terlalu jauh!" ucap anak perempuan yang ternyata bernama Rika Karasuma pada managernya

"Tapi nona, jika Anda tidak mau di film itu tidak maka pihak perusahaan harus membayar denda! Dan jika Presdir tahu, maka dia pasti akan marah besar, dan kemungkinan nona akan di tendang keluar dari menejemen artis ini. Aku mohon pikirkan lagi masalah ini nona" pinta si manager tersebut

Gadis yang bernama Rika tersebut terdiam, dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, lalu tangan kanannya kepalanya yang sengaja ia letakkan di atas tangan kanannya tersebut

"Bagaimana nona? Apa nona mau bermain di film itu?" tanya si manager itu lagi

"Berikan naskah film itu padaku!"

"Apa? Apa nona mau bermain di film itu?"

"Sudah tidak usah banyak tanya lagi! Berikan saja naskah filmnya padaku! Aku hitung sampai lima, jika naskah itu juga tidak datang di mejaku, maka aku tidak akan mau bermain di film itu, dan kau akan aku pecat dari manager ku! Dan kau juga yang akan membayar denda jika pihak film tersebut menuntutku!"

"Baik nona, akan segera saya ambilkan"

_Manager itu pun mengeluarkan naskah film yang di maksud artisnya yaitu Rika Karasuma dari dalam tas tangan miliknya._

"Ini naskah filmnya nona" ucap si manager sambil meletakkan naskah film tersebut di atas meja sang idola.

_Rika pun langsung membolak balik dan juga membaca isi dari naskah tersebut. Setelah ia selesai membaca naskah itu, si manager pun angkat bicara._

"Bagaimana nona? Apa Anda tertarik pada film ini?" tanya manager itu

"Sepertinya film ini tidak terlalu buruk, di film ini aku berperan sebagai apa?"

"Seperti biasa, Anda menjadi pemeran utama di film ini nona" jawab si manager

"Benarkah? Lalu siapa lawan main ku di film itu?" tanya Rika dengan rasa penasaran

"Tuan Kazune Kujyou,"

"Apa? Jadi lawan mainku dia?" ucap Rika yang kaget

"Apa nona tidak suka menjadi lawan main tuan Kazune Kujyou? Jika iya, maka nanti akan aku hubungi Produsernya dan minta ganti pemeran."

"Tidak perlu. Aku malah sangat menyukainya. Selain dia, siapa lagi yang akan menjadi lawan mainku?"

"Nona Karin Hanazono, dia adalah artis yang tidak lama ini mengeluarkan album solo pertamanya."

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin seorang artis baru bisa menjadi lawan main aku? Ini tidak mungkin!"

"Lalu, apa aku harus menghubungi Produser filmnya?"

"Tidak, aku ini adalah artis yang berbakat, jadi aku bisa mengatasinya! Kapan aku bisa bermain di film ini?"

"Minggu depan."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau bisa keluar dari kantorku."

"Baik nona, tapi apa nona tidak mau pulang ke asrama?"

"Nanti aku pulang, sekarang aku mau menyelesaikan lagu ciptaan ku sendiri. Kau tidak perlu khawatir!"

"Iya nona."

_Manager itu pun pergi meninggalkan Rika di kantor menejem artisnya, lalu Rika memainkan piano yang terletak di samping kiri tempat ia duduk, melatih suaranya sendiri dan menyelesaikan lagu ciptaannya yang sempat tertunda. Tiba tiba saja Rika menghentikan permainan pianonya._

"Karin Hanazono, Rika Karasuma, dan Kazune Kujyou akan menjadi lawan main? Sepertinya ini akan menarik! Karin Hanazono, kau pikir kau bisa menjadi idola yang melebihi aku dan mendapatkan Kazune Kujyou? Kau salah! Lihat saja nanti, ini akan semakin menarik!" ucap Rika sendiri dan mengeluarkan senyuman yang sinis.

**.**

**.**

**~You're My Star Heart~**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, di saat yang bersamaan namun di tempat yang berbeda

"Apa? Tidak mungkin. Ini hanya mimpi bukan!" teriak seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat panjang

"Ini adalah kenyataan! Kau bisa bergabung dengan menejemen Star World! Kau akan menjadi Bintang besar seperti Rika Karasuma, Kazune Kujyou, dan juga artis lainnya!" jelas seorang pria berjas hitam yang merupakan salah satu orang dari menejemen Star World

"Tapi, apakah itu benar? Kenapa harus aku? Aku tidak punya kemampuan sama sekali. Apa aku harus menerima tawaran dari mu?" Kata gadis itu yang kebingungan

"Nona, aku rasa nona pantas menerima tawaran bagus ini! Jika nona menolaknya, maka nona akan menyesal seumur hidup! Ini adalah kesempatan nona untuk menjadi artis terkenal seperti nona Rika! Bukankah Anda sudah lama menunggu kesempatan ini?"

"Bagaimana ya? Aku bingung."

"Kenapa kau harus bingung? Yang di katakan managermu itu benar! Bergabunglah di menejemen artis kami, maka kau akan menjadi Bintang Besar!"

_Kemudian, setelah berfikir cukup lama, gadis berambut coklat panjang itu pun menerima tawaran dari pria tersebut, dan masuk ke menejemen Star World. Yaitu perusahaan penyalur bakat yang sudah terkenal hingga ke seluruh Dunia._

"Baik, sekarang kau hanya perlu membubuhkan tanda tangan dan nama mu di tempat ini." Ucap pria itu sambi menunjukkan tempat di mana gadis itu harus membubuhkan tanda tangannya

_Gadis itu pun menuliskan tanda tangan dan juga namanya di tempat yang di maksud._

"Bagus sekali nona, mulai sekarang kau telah resmi masuk di menejemen keartisan Star World! Dan mulai sekarang kau adalah tanggung jawab kami semua."

"Benarkah? Lalu, kapan aku bisa tinggal dan berlatih di asramanya seperti artis lainnya yang sudah mengikat kontrak dengan menejemen Star World?" tanya gadis itu

"Tenang saja, nanti akan aku hubungi kalian! Sekali lagi aku ucapkan selamat padamu, nona Karin Hanazono." Ucap pria itu. Lalu mereka saling berjabat tangan.

**.**

**.**

**~You're My Star Heart~**

**.**

**.**

_Beberapa hari kemudian, semua artis yang sedang asik berlatih di ruangannya masing masing sengaja di kumpulkan oleh Presdir karna ada yang ingin di bicarakan pada mereka._

"Apa kabar anak anak? Saya harap kabar kalian baik baik saja! Kalian semua pasti bertanya tanya kenapa saya mengumpulkan kalian semua pagi pagi seperti ini. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika saya mengganggu waktu latihan atau waktu istirahat kalian. Baiklah, tidak usah panjang lebar, maksud dan tujuan saya mengumpulkan kalian semua saat ini, karna saya selaku Presdir Star World ingin memberitahukan bahwa kalian akan mendapat salah seorang artis yang tidak kalah berbakatnya, yaitu Karin Hanazono. Dia telah resmi masuk di menejemen keartisan kita. Saya harap kalian semua bisa berteman baik. Dia akan masuk di asrama mulai besok, jadi cukup sekian dan trimakasih."

_Sontak semua artis yang sudah lama mengikat kontrak dengan Star World kaget, karna mereka fikir Karin Hanazono adalah artis pendatang baru yang tidak pantas untuk menjadi anggota menejemen Star World._

"Apa? Karin Hanazono? Apa yang terjadi di sini? Mengapa pak Presdir memasukkan dia di menejemen ini? Pasti ada yang aneh! Karin, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merebut kekasihku lagi! Dasar wanita aneh!" batin Rika

_Saat Rika sedang menikmati lamunannya, seorang pria berambut pirang datang mendekat dan menepuk pundak kanan miliknya._

"Hai, sedang apa kau di sini sendirian?" tanya pria berambut pirang tersebut kemudian duduk di sampingnya

"Ternyata kau, kau mengagetkanku saja! Tidak apa apa, hanya saja aku ingin sendiri."

"Oh, aku pikir terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihku." Goda pria itu

"Kau ini, selalu saja begini! Kazune, apa kau telah mendengar brita yang di bicarakan oleh pak Presdir tadi?" tanya Rika

"Masalah anak baru itu ya? Aku sudah mendengarnya, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang dia?" jawab pria bernama Kazune Kujyou yang merupakan kekasih Rika Karasuma

"Entahlah, aku hanya terkejut saja. Bagaimana mungkin artis baru seperti dia bisa masuk menejemen kita? Aneh bukan." Jawab Rika

"Aku juga punya pendapat yang sama denganmu! Oh ya, apa managermu telah memberitahu, jika minggu depan kita berdua akan bermain di sebuah film."

"Maksudmu film You're My Star Heart?"

"Iya, managermu telah memberitahumu ya?"

"Begitulah, tadinya aku tidak mau main di film itu, tapi setelah aku pikir pikir lagi, kenapa tidak? Lagi pula di film itu ada kau. Dan di film itu kita akan menjadi pasangan kekasih juga bukan? Sama seperti kenyataannya!"

"Kau benar! Kau sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan pria tampan dan baik hati sepertiku."

"Kau juga beruntung, karna gadis seperti diriku ini sangat langka dan tidak sembarangan pria bisa mendapatkanku!"

_Sepasang kekasih ini kemudian menghabiskan waktu di pinggir danau yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari asrama keartisan mereka, dan saling bercanda satu sama lain._

**.**

**.**

**~You're My Star Heart~**

**.**

**.**

"Manager, apa jadwal ku hari ini?" tanya Rika

"Hari ini Anda ada jumpa fans di beberapa mall. Dan juga wawancara untuk sebuah majalah kecantikkan."

"Benarkah? Apa jumpa fansku bersama Kazune?" tanya Rika

"Iya nona"

"Kalau begitu, ayo siapkan pakaian yang harus aku pakai."

"Baik nona."

Manager itu pergi untuk mengambilkan pakaian yang harus di pakai Rika saat jumpa fans nanti. Lalu Rika berdiri dari duduknya, dan menghadap ke arah cermin.

"Karin Hanazono, walau pun kau masuk ke menejemen ku, bukan berarti kau bisa merebut Kazune sama seperti saat kau merebut kekasihku dulu! Kazune tidak akan pernah berpaling dari ku!"

Kemudian, waktu jumpa fans pun tiba, Rika dan Kazune beserta manager dan keamanannya masing masing pun tiba di tempat yang di maksud.

"Rika Kazune! Kalian adalah pasangan yang paling serasi di Jepang!" teriak salah seorang fans mereka

"Minggir minggir minggir. Izinkan mereka lewat!" ucap seorang keamanan

_Setelah acara wawancara selesai, Rika dan Kazune pun di masukkan ke dalam mobil yang tadi mereka naiki saat pergi._

"Huh, melelahkan sekali! Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Rika pada kekasihnya Kazune

"Ya begitulah, ini lah resiko yang harus kita ambil. " jawab kekasihnya, Kazune Kujyou

"Tidak terasa, sudah lebih dari satu tahun kita bersama."

"Ya begitulah, waktu berjalan sangat cepat."

"Kazune, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Apa? Tanyakan saja."

"Apa kau mencintai ku?" tanya Rika tiba tiba

"Tentu saja, kita sudah bersama lebih dari satu tahun, tidak mungkin jika aku tidak mencintai mu Rika."

Kemudian, Rika menyandarkan kepalanya pada tempat duduk mobil

"Kalau begitu, apa buktinya?" tanya Rika

"Apa perlu aku buktikan?" Kazune meletakkan tubuhnya tepat di atas tubuh Rika yang sedang terbarik lelah di kursi mobil

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kemudian, Kazune langsung mencium Rika. Sontak pipi Rika langsung memerah karna malu. Rika pun mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah sisi kanan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Rika

"Wah, tanganmu dingin sekali. Aku hanya membuktikan rasa cintaku padamu! Kenapa kau gugup pada pacar sendiri?" goda Kazune yang memegang tangan kanan Rika

Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata ada seorang wartawan yang mengambil gambar mereka saat berduaan, bahkan saat Kazune mencium Rika Karasuma.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Countine**

**.**

**.**

**~You're My Star Heart~**

**.**

**.**

**Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**~You're My Star Heart~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer: Kamichama Karin; Kamichama Karin Chu ©Koge Donbo**

**Claimer : This Fanfic made by Karin-Chu Hanazono Karin/Tia**

**Chapter : 2**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Karin X Kazune ; Rika X Jin**

**Genre : Romance ; Angst ; Hurt/Comfort ; Frendship**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono, Kazune Kujyou, Rika Karasuma, Jin Kuga, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC ; Deskripsi gak jelas ; Jalan cerita gak nyambung ; GaJe ; Miss-typo ; dll**

**.**

**RnR please?**

**.**

**.**

**~You're My Star Heart~**

**.**

**.**

_Beberapa hari kemudian setelah kejadian itu, saat di asrama._

"Panggil Kujyou dan Rika sekarang juga!" bentak Presdir pada manajer Rika

"Baik pak Presdir"

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Rika dan Kazune masuki kantor Presdir

"Ada apa Presdir?" tanya Rika bingung

"Kalian berdua duduklah" jawab seorang asisten Presdir. Sementara Presdir hanya diam saja

Kemudian, Presdir tersebut membantingkan sebuah surat kabar di atas meja tepat di depan wajah mereka berdua

"Apa apaan ini? Apa kalian sadar apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Presdir itu penuh emosi.

Ternyata, tepat di halaman depan surat kabar itu terdapat foto Kazune dan Rika yang sedang berciuman.  
>Rika begitu gugup melihat hal itu, dengan rasa gugup dan takut di keluarkan dari menejemen Star World, Rika menjawab pertanyaan Presdirnya itu<p>

"Pak Presdir, ku mohon tunggu dulu. Dengarkan penjelasan kami! Aku rasa ini hanya gosip belakang, jangan keluarkan kami dari tempat ini pak. Aku mohon!" pinta Rika yang berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan mendekati Presdir menejem itu.

_Presdir yang tadinya menghadap ke arah kaca jendelanya, sekarang memutarkan posisi tubuhnya sekita 360__0__._

"Lalu, aku ingin dengar penjelasan dari Kujyou sendiri." Jawab Presdir yang bernama Karasuma Kirio dingin

"Kazune, cepat jawab dia!" bisik Rika yang menarik narik celana Kazune

"Aku harus bilang apa? Jika kenyataannya seperti itu mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Kau hanya perlu mengatakan seperti yang aku katakan tadi!"

"Kujyou, kenapa kau tidak menjawab aku? Oh, ternyata benar kalian sedang menjalin hubungan. Baiklah silakan keluar dari kantorku! Dan cari lah perusahaan penyalur bakat lainnya yang jauh lebih baik dan juga yang mengizinkan artisnya berpacaran! Keluar kalian berdua!" bentak Presdir Kirio

"Apa salah jika sepasang manusia menjalin hubungan lebih dari teman?"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku bilang apa salah jika sepasang manusia menjalin hubungan lebih dari teman? Apa itu salah!" bentak Kazune

"Kau ini!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengizinkan satu pun artismu menjalin hubungan kekasih? Apa itu salah?"

"Kau telah menciptakan skandal baru Kujyou! Kalian berdua telah menciptakan sebuah skandal yang bisa memburamkan bahkan menghilangkan cahaya bintang kalian lagi di hadapan semua fans kalian! Apa kalian tahu betapa pusingnya aku memikirkan apa yang harus aku jawab dan katakan di depan media masa jika mereka bertanya tentang artisku? Tujuan ku adalah membuat kalian terkenal! Membuat karya ciptaan kalian sendiri di kenal banyak orang!"

"Presdir mohon tenang." Nasehat asisten Presdir yang merupakan adik kandungnya, yaitu Karasuma Kirika

"Pak Presdir, kami tahu kami salah. Maka aku mohon ampunilah kami! Kami janji kami tidak akan membuat kesalahan lagi! Ini adalah kesalahan yang tidak akan terulang lagi." Pinta Rika

"Kakak, aku mohon dengarkan mereka berdua. Mereka masih muda, tidak salah jika mereka melakukannya kak. Lagi pula tak apa kan jika kita mengizinkan mereka pacaran"

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan masa depan kantor ini dan masa depan mereka? Jika mereka asik pacaran maka mereka tidak akan fokus lagi di bidangnya masing masing! Aku melakukannya demi kalian semua! Kalian sudah terikat kontrak!"

"Kakak, ayolah. Rika juga masih sepupu kita, sekarang coba kakak maafkan seperti seorang sepupu memaafkan sepupu lainnya."

"Ini kantor, berhenti memanggilku kakak! Panggil aku Presdir! Rika memang sepupu kita, tapi sekarang dia adalah seorang bawahan yang telah melakukan seatu kesalahan"

"Pak Presdir, aku mohon pikirkan lagi. Jika kau menendang aku dan Kujyou, maka kau akan menyesal kehilangan dua orang berbakat seperti kami!" ancam Rika pada Presdirnya.

_Presdir itu duduk di kursinya, ia menaikkan rambut kecil yang ada di atas alisnya dengan tangan kanannya. Lalu mengerutkan dahinya, Presdir Kirio pun menjawab_

"Baiklah, untuk kali ini kalian ku maafkan! Jika kalian benar benar ingin menjadi pasangan kekasih, maka jadi lah pasangan kekasih yang setia! Aku tidak ingin mendengar kalian berpisah dan menciptakan sebuah skandal yang membuatku bingung. Silakan keluar dari kantorku"

**.**

**.**

**~You're My Star Heart~**

**.**

**.**

_Beberapa hari kemudian,_

"Nona, hari ini nona dan rekan lainnya akan memulai syuting drama You're My Star Heart." Kata manajer Rika memberitahu

"Baik, aku tahu itu. Oh ya manajer, apa di drama ini aku akan menyanyi juga seperti di drama drama sebelumnya?" tanya Rika sambil merias wajahnya dengan berbagai alat kosmetik

"Iya nona, di drama kali ini nona akan menyayikan beberapa lagu yang menjadi backsound drama ini. Dan juga nona akan berduet dengan tuan Kazune, lalu nona juga akan menyayikan satu lagi bertiga."

"Bertiga? Siapa saja?" ucap Rika yang menghentikan kegiatan berdandannya

"Nona Rika, tuan Kazune, dan nona Karin. Itu yang di katakan pak Presdir."

"Apa katamu? Kenapa wanita sialan itu bisa menyanyi bersamaku? Dan apa Presdir sengaja melakukan ini? Bukankah lebih bagus suara Myon dari wanita itu?"

"Tadinya pak Presdir ingin nona, tuan Kazune, dan nona Myon bernyanyi bersama. Tetapi kemarin sore Presdir ingin mendengar langsung dan menentukan suara yang mana yang lebih cocok. Dan ternyata beberapa pekerja lainnya sepakat jika nona Karin menyanyi bersama Kalian."

"Karin, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku! Kau keterlaluan!" teriak Rika dan menghamburkan semua alat kosmetiknya

"Nona, tenanglah sedikit."

**.**

**.**

**~You're My Star Heart~**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sampai di lokasi pembuatan drama yang di maksud, tak sengaja Rika dan Karin untuk kali pertamanya setelah sekian lama tak bertemu bertatap muka langsung.

"Apa kabar?" sapa Karin

"..." Rika tidak memperdulikan sapaan dari teman atau mantan temannya tersebut, ia malah memilih untuk duduk dan langsung bersiap siap

"Hai nona Rika, ternyata kau sudah datang."

"Hai pak Produser, apa kabar?"

"Wah, seharusnya aku yang menyapa Artisnya, bukan artis menyapa Produser. Dari dulu sampai sekarang sikapmu tetap saja baik seperti ini. Kabarku baik, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kabarku juga baik. Kau ini bisa saja, jangan terlalu banyak memuji, nanti aku bisa besar kepala."

"Nona bisa saja! Nona, sebelumnya aku minta maaf jika aku lancang pada kehidupan pribadimu. Tetapi tadi aku baru saja melihat gambar kau dan Kazune Kujyou sedang berciuman di surat kabar, dan gambar dan berita kalian juga sudah tersebar di Internet mau pun surat kabar manapun. Saat ini Dunia sedang memperhatikan kalian!"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Kenapa nona balik bertanya? Menurutku sih kalian serasi, apa hal itu benar benar terjadi? Apa kalian sedang pacaran?" bisik Produser itu

"Ini lah tantangan seorang artis seperti kami, sampai sampai kisah pribadi pun di jadikan pembicaraan."

"Nona apakah itu benar? Apa itu benar?"

Rika hanya melontarkan senyum tipis

"Wah jika benar aku ucapkan selamat ya! Apa hubungannya sudah lama? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya kepada kami?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin memberitahukannya ke semua orang, lagi pula hubungan kami masih di bilang baru. Mungkin lebih dari satu tahun."

"Wah, satu tahun itu lama nona! Semoga kalian bisa bersama selamanya ya."

Tak lama kemudian, orang yang di bicarakan pun datang, yaitu pria berjas putih berambut pirang. Mata biru emerldnya telah menghipnotis semua orang, termasuk Hanazono Karin

"Manajer, apa kah pria itu yang bernama 'Kazune Kujyou' ?"

"Iya nona, pria itu keren sekali bukan!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa beradu akting dengan orang sekeren dia!"

"Nona tenang saja, nona pasti bisa! Jangan gugup!"

"Iya, trimakasih untuk semangatnya! Bisakah aku memiliki dia suatu saat nanti?"

"Nona, kau tidak boleh memikirkan hal itu! Pria itu telah mempunyai kekasih! Dia kekasihnya nona Rika!"

"Apa? Rika? Tidak mungkin aku merebut kekasih orang lain! Karin, ayo sadar. Masih banyak pria lain di Dunia ini!"

_Kemudian, syuting drama pun di mulai. Terlihat semua orang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan berbagai macam properti yang di butuhkan. Rika dan Kazune sudah memulai aktingnya terlebih dahulu. Tak lama setelah itu, Produser drama tersebut itu pun mengizinkan artisnya untuk beristirahat sejenak._

"Ok, semuanya sudah bagus! Sekarang aku beri kalian semua waktu beristirahat 10 menit. Sementara pekerja lainnya menyiapkan tempat pengambilan drama selanjutnya!"

"Baik pak Produser"

_Semua manajerpun menghampiri artisnya masing masing dan memberikan sebuah mantel dan juga segelas air untuk sang artis._

"Nona Rika, ini mantel, Handuk, dan juga air putih untukmu. Sini biar aku pegangkan ponselmu dan istirahatlah sejenak." Ucap si manajer

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak perlu bantuanmu untuk memegangkan ponselku! Kau pikir aku ini terbungkus di sekeliling kelilingking mu? Minggir, aku mau duduk!"

"Iya nona"

**.**

**.**

**~You're My Star Heart~**

**.**

**.**

_Rika dan Kazune duduk mengobrol di pinggir kolam renang yang tak lain tak bukan kolam renang yang akan mereka pakai untuk syuting selanjutnya._

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Rika tiba tiba

"Perasaan apa?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat gambar kita ada di surat kabar dan di berbagai media masa?"

"Sedikit lega, sekarang kita tidak perlu berbohong lagi. Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Sama, aku juga merasa seperti itu! Sekarang kita bebas melakukan apa pun baik di depan Presdir mau pun di media masa lainnya."

_Saat mereka sedang asik berbincang bincang, tanpa sengaja Karin yang sedang memegang segelas air putih di tangan kanannya melintas di hadapan Rika dan Kazune.  
>Karna Rika yang kesal dengan Karin, Rika sengaja memanjangkan kaki kanannya dan membuat Karin terjatuh ke dalam kolam renang.<em>

"Aw. Siapa pun tolong aku!" Karin terjatuh ke dalam kolam renang

Rika yang memang sengaja melakukan itu berpura pura cemas dan khawatir.

"Nona Hanazono, apa yang kau lakukan? Berenang dengan memakai baju seperti itu. Sungguh menggelikan." Ledek Rika

"Sayang, dia bukan berenang, tetapi dia terjatuh ke dalam kolam renang!" jawab Kazune yang khawatir

"Apa? Hai, dia tenggelam!"

"Tapi, kolamnya kan tidak dalam." Ucap si Produser

"Baiklah, aku akan menolongnya!" ucap Kazune yang mengambil posisi untuk menyelamatkan Karin. Namun Rika menahan tangan Kazune, dan menggelengkan kepalanya

"Biar aku saja! Kau tunggu di sini!" Rika yang memakai gaun putih panjang menyelam ke dalam kolam tempat Karin tenggelam. Semua orang yang ada di sana hanya bisa melihat dan mengatakan **'Betapa baiknya hati nona Rika! Padahal dia memakai gaun, menyelam dengan menggunakan gaun akan sulit, lagi pula gaunnya juga akan basah dan kotor!' **pikir orang orang di sana.

**.**

**.**

**~You're My Star Heart~**

**.**

**.**

_Rika berhasil mencuri perhatian orang orang, termasuk Kazune kekasihnya sendiri dan menyelamatkan Karin.  
>Manajer mereka masing masing membawa mereka ke ruang ganti, Karin yang telah sadar dari pingsannya menuju ke ruang ganti pakaian yang sama dengan tempat ganti Rika.<em>

"Lucu sekali, tenggelam di sebuah kolam yang dangkal" ucap Rika membuka pembicaraan sembari ia memasang sebuah antingan di telingan kanannya

"Apa?"

"Kau, kau tenggelam di kolam yang dangkal! Karna kau lah gaunku menjadi basah!"

"Aku jatuh ke dalam kolam bukankah karna dirimu? Kau yang mendorongku dengan kakimu!"

"Hai, jaga mulutmu! Seharusnya kau berterimakasih karna aku telah menyelamatkan mu! Kenapa kau malah membentakku? Kau pikir kau hebat? Kau hanya artis pendatang baru yang beruntung masuk ke menejemen kami dan bertemu dengan kami para artis hebat!"

"Nona, tolong jaga perkataanmu! Aku tidak suka jika kau mengatakan hal seperti itu tentang diriku! Kau pikir kau sendiri sudah hebat? Jangan karna kau sepupu pak Presdir makanya kami semua harus patuh dan takut padamu? Tidak, kau salah nona!"

"Coba lihat, siapa yang datang dan membentak diriku? Mengganggu konsentrasiku untuk merias wajah saja!"

"Aku tidak membentak! Bukankah kau yang dari tadi memancingku untuk marah?"

"Waw, artis pendatang baru berani membentak seniornya? Benar benar kau! Karna kau hampir saja aku kehilangan nyawaku! Tapi kau malah melakukan ini padaku! Lihat saja nanti, aku akan menjamin jika popularitasmu tidak akan naik atau menyamai kedudukanku! Kau akan menyesal nanti! Dan satu lagi, aku ingatkan padamu jangan pernah kau mencoba mendekati kekasihku Kazune Kujyou. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merebut kekasihku lagi seperti apa yang kau lakukan padaku saat kita satu sekolah dulu! Kau akan membayarnya nanti!" ancam Rika, kemudian Rika keluar dari ruang ganti meninggalkan Karin sendiri.

_Ternyata, saat mereka berdua sedang melakukan perdebatan tersebut di ruang ganti, seorang Wartawan yang hendak mewawancarai para pemain drama tersebut tak sengaja melihat dan mendengarkan perbincangan mereka melalui CCTV yang terdapat di ruang ganti._

"Apa? Jadi Hanazono Karin pernah merebut kekasih orang lain? Aku harus memastikan hal ini. Ini pasti akan menjadi berita yang bagus!" batin wartawan itu

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Countine~**

**.**

**.**

**~You're My Star Heart~**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n **: sorry banget ya baru bisa lanjutin ceritanya, soalnya ZaZaRu udah masuk sekolah lagi. Jadi gak ada waktu buat nulis chap berikutnya. Thanks buat yang udah kasih review, reviewnya ZaZaRu bales lewat PM aja ya! Dan jangan lupa review juga chap yang ini, ok?

* * *

><p><strong>~You're My Star Heart~<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer: Kamichama Karin; Kamichama Karin Chu ©Koge Donbo**

**Claimer : This Fanfic made by Kiyoko Hanazono 'ZaZaRu'-Chu ( Tia )**

**Chapter : 3**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Karin X Kazune ; Rika X Jin**

**Genre : Romance ; Angst ; Hurt/Comfort ; Frendship**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono, Kazune Kujyou, Rika Karasuma, Jin Kuga, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC ; Deskripsi gak jelas ; Jalan cerita gak nyambung ; GaJe ; Miss-typo ; dll**

**.**

**RnR please?**

**.**

**.**

**~You're My Star Heart~**

**.**

**.**

Rika meninggalkan Karin sendiri di ruang rias. Sementara itu wartawan yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Rika dan Karin tersebut terus bertanya tanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah hal yang di katakan Rika tersebut benar, atau hanya dia yang salah dengar saja.

"Nona, nona tak apa apa bukan?" tanya manager pribadi Rika

"Iya, aku baik baik saja. Hanya saja kepala ku sedikit pusing" jawab Rika, ia sengaja membuat merias wajahnya agar terlihat lebih pucat dan berpura pura seperti orang yang sedang sakit

"Apa sebaiknya kita pergi ke rumah sakit saja?" tawar managernya

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya perlu istirahat sejenak" jawabnya pelan sambil terus memegangi kepalanya

Kemudian ia duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada tak jauh dari kolam renang tadi.

"Nona, aku akan katakan pada pak produser jika hari ini nona tidak bisa melanjutkan syuting." Ucap manager pribadi Rika

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa menyelesaikan semuanya sesuai jadwal. Jika kau katakan itu maka semua orang akan khawatir. Yang seharusnya di khawatirkan adalah nona Hanazono, bukanlah aku." Jawabnya.

Kemudian, Kazune Kujyou datang mendekat

"Ada apa ini? Rika, kenapa wajahmu begitu pucat?" tanya nya tiba tiba

"Begini tuan, nona Rika sepertinya tidak bisa melanjutkan adegan syuting. Karna sepertinya dia sedikit demam" jawab manager pribadi Rika

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku baik baik saja." Ucap Rika yang terus mencari perhatian Kazune

"Apa benar itu Rika?" tanya Kazune

"Bukan seperti itu." Jawabnya kembali

Lalu, Kazune membawa sebuah jaket dan meletakkan jaket tersebut di pundak mulus milik Rika dan merangkulnya.

"Aku akan membawa pulang Rika" ucap Kazune pada managernya

"Baiklah, saya akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada produser drama."

"Kazune, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Yang seharusnya di perhatikan bukanlah aku, tapi nona Hanazono. Dia lah yang menderita." Ucapnya pelan, yang bertujuan untuk menarik perhatian dari semua orang, termasuk para wartawan.  
>Para wartawan yang melihat kejadian itu langsung mengambil gambar Rika dan Kazune yang sedang bersama, dan terus menulis artikel artikel tentang kebaikan hati Rika yang telah menyelamatkan seorang artis baru yang tak sengaja tenggelam di kolam renang.<p>

"Nona Rika, boleh aku ambil gambar kalian berdua?" tanya seorang wartawan

"Maaf, saat ini keadaan Rika sedang tidak ingin di foto. Sebaiknya lain kali saja." Jawab Kazune yang bermaksud untuk pergi membawa Rika ke mobil

"Tak apa. Ambillah gambar sebanyak mungkin yang kalian inginkan. Aku tak keberatan sama sekali." Jawabnya kembali

"Wah, sungguh baik hati kau." Ucap wartawan itu kembali

**.**

**.**

_**~You're My Star Heart~**_

**.**

**.**

Saat di asrama

"Rika, ayo baringkan tubuhmu." Ucap Kazune yang membawanya ke kamar milik Rika

"Ini di mana?" tanya nya yang masih saja berpura pura sakit

"Ini sudah sampai di asrama."

"Kazune, jika Presdir tahu hal ini dia pasti akan marah. Jika kita tidak di lokasi syuting drama maka mereka akan rugi besar."

"Jangan pikirkan hal itu. Aku yang akan menjelaskan semuanya pada pak Presdir. Lagi pula ini semua adalah sebuah kecelakaan yang tidak di sengaja. Istirahatlah sejenak, dan nanti akan aku buatkan bubur untukmu." Ucap Kazune yang menarik selimut dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Rika.

"Kazune.." panggil Rika sambil menarik salah satu lengan milik pria berambut pirang tersebut

"Ada apa?" jawab Kazune

"Terimakasih banyak" sambungnya

"Ini bukan apa apa. Bagiku kau lah segalanya. Aku buatkan bubur sebentar, jika kau perlu sesuatu kirim pesan saja. Handphone ku selalu aku bawa." Ucapnya

Rika mengangguk pelan.

Sementara di lokasi syuting drama.

"Apa? Jadi Rika sakit? Bagaimana mungkin syuting bisa di lanjutkan jika pemeran utama perempuannya tidak ada di lokasi? Dan mana Kazune Kujyou?" kata si produser dengan nada yang tinggi

"Tuan Kazune pergi mengantar nona Rika ke asrama. Mereka baru saja pergi meninggalkan lokasi syuting tuan" jawab manager Rika

"Karna ini sebuah kecelakaan di luar dugaan, maka syuting di hentikan. Kau tolong katakan pada yang lain jika untuk hari ini syuting selesai!" kata produser

"Baik pak, akan saya katakan." Jawab asisten produser

"Tolong katakan pada nona Rika, semoga cepat sembuh. Kau harus menjaga artis berbakat seperti dia dengan baik."

"Iya, terimakasih banyak." Jawab manager Rika

Sementara para pemain yang lain yang kaget karna syuting di hentikan

"Apa? Jadi syuting hari ini di hentikan?" tanya manager seorang artis

"Iya, maaf sekali ya." Jawab asisten produser tersebut

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal? Kau tahu karna hal ini kami bisa rugi besar!" bentak manager itu

"Maaf tuan, saya juga tidak tahu karna hal ini adalah sebuah kecelakaan."

"Kecelakaan kecelakaan apa! Apa kau tahu begitu padatnya jadwal artis ku?"

"Maaf, ini semua karna terjadi kecelakaan pada pemeran utama wanitanya. Sekali lagi maaf tuan. Jika semua sudah kembali seperti semula lagi, maka akan aku hubungi kalian. Sekali lagi maaf, permisi." Ucap asisten produser itu lalu pergi untuk memberi tahu yang lainnya

Tiba tiba seorang laki laki berambut hitam datang mendekati managernya yang baru saja di beritahu jika syuting selesai.

"Ada apa ini? Apa syuting di hentikan?" tanya pria berambut hitam itu, kemudian melepas kacamata yang sedang ia gunakan

"Maaf sekali tuan, terjadi sebuah kecelakaan pada pemeran wanita utamanya. Makanya untuk saat ini syuting di hentikan. Maaf sekali." Jelas managernya

"Apa? Bukankah pemeran utama wanitanya adalah Rika?" tanya pria itu

"Iya"

"Apa yang terjadi pada Rika?" tanya nya kembali

"Kalau itu saya kurang tahu tuan." Jawab sang manager

"Cari tahu lebih lanjut" perintah pria itu

"Baik tuan"

Saat mereka sedang berbincang bincang, tiba tiba saja seorang wartawan yang tadi tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Rika dan Karin saat di ruang rias datang mendekati pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Apa aku boleh mengambil beberapa gambar dirimu?" tanya wartawan itu

Pemuda tersebut kemudian memakai kacamatanya kembali, lalu menjawab pertanyaan wartawan itu

"Tak masalah." Jawabnya dingin

**.**

**.**

_**~You're My Star Heart~**_

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari kemudian, berbagai media masa mulai menerbitkan kejadian di lokasi syuting beberapa hari yang lalu dalam bentuk surat kabar, melalui televisi, internet, dan lainnya. Di berbagai media tersebut terlihat jika Karin di pojokkan. Semua fans beranggapan jika Karin sengaja melakukan itu pada Rika, dan mereka pun terus memperbincangkan hal tersebut satu sama lain.

"Hai, kau sudah baca surat kabar belum hari ini?"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kau tahu bukan serial drama yang akan di bintangi nona Rika dan tuan Kazune."

"Iya, lalu kenapa?"

"Seorang artis baru, Hanazono Karin sengaja mencelakai nona Rika saat syuting berlangsung!"

"Kurang ajar! Berani beraninya dia melakukan itu pada idola kita! Nona Rika adalah orang yang baik. Sebenarnya kejadiannya seperti apa?"

"Kau lihat saja di blog milik nona Rika, di sana terdapat kejadian yang sebenarnya! Lalu nanti aku perlihatkan padamu aku memiliki video saat kejadian itu berlangsung!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu nanti perlihatkan padaku!"

Itulah yang di katakan para fans. Sementara Rika yang berada di dalam asrama.

"Wah, ini benar benar berita yang menarik! Tak ku kira akan sehebat ini. Padahal aku hanya ingin beristirahat dan membuatnya merasa bersalah, tapi yang terjadi malah lebih hebat dari yang ku bayangkan! Kau memang hebat Rika! Sekali mendayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui." Ucap Rika yang melihat berita berita di internet melalui iPad hitam miliknya.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara seperti seseorang yang sedang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Dengan cepat Rika meletakkan iPad miliknya di atas meja, dan kemudian berselimut selayaknya orang yang sedang sakit.

'Tok..Tok...Tok' terdengar suara seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamar Rika

"Siapa?" tanya Rika dari dalam

"Nona ini aku, apa aku boleh masuk?"

"Silakan masuk saja, pintunya tidak di kunci."

Ternyata yang mengetuk pintu kamar Rika adalah manager pribadinya.

"Ada keperluan apa?" tanya Rika memulai pembicaraan

"Nona, para fans datang untuk meminta nona Karin agar pergi dari menejemen ini. Dan kabar tentang hubungan nona dan nona Karin yang kurang baik telah di ketahui seluruh fans."

"Apa? Jadi seperti itu. Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" jawab Rika santai

"Pak Presdir bilang, nona dan nona Karin harus melakukan jumpa fans bersama dan menjelaskan jika hubungan kalian baik baik saja."

"Apa itu harus?" tanya Rika

"Iya, pak Presdir meminta Anda untuk menemuinya di ruangannya."

Rika dan manager pribadinya berjalan menuju ruangan Presdir. Tanpa Rika ketahui ternyata Karin juga ada di sana.

"Jelaskan padaku, apa kau sengaja melakukan semua itu pada Rika?" tanya Presdir Kirio dengan tegas

"Bukan seperti itu Presdir, aku tidak sengaja melakukannya pak." Jawab Karin

"Aku juga tahu, tidak mungkin kau sengaja melakukan itu. Tapi para fans mengira jika hubungan kau dan Rika tidak baik. Sekarang apa yang harus kita perbuat? Aku benar benar lelah dengan semua ini!"

"Pak, aku datang." Ucap Rika tiba tiba yang baru saja datang dan membuka pintu ruang Presdir

"Rika silakan duduk di samping Karin."

Rika pun duduk tepat di samping Karin.

"Karin, kau boleh keluar."

"Baik pak."

Karin keluar meninggalkan Rika dan Presdir Kirio berdua.

"Rika..Rika.. Kali ini kau telah membuat skandal baru lagi. Belum selesaikan satu masalah sudah buat masalah baru, apa kau tahu betapa pusingnya aku? Setelah ini skandal apa lagi yang akan kau buat?"

"Maafkan aku pak. Tapi semua ini di luar rencanaku! Hubunganku dan Karin memang tak baik, tapi aku tak mengira jika Karin sengaja melakukannya. Pura pura tenggelam di kolam renang, dan aku telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Tapi saat di ruang rias dia terus saja bicara seenaknya dan memukuli ku pak."

Presdir memegang kepalanya yang pusing karna ulah artisnya sendiri. Kemudian ia duduk tepat di depan Rika

"Apa benar Karin yang telah melakukan semua itu?"

**.**

**.**

_**~You're My Star Heart~**_

**.**

**.**

Sementara Karin dan manager pribadinya, mereka sedang berada di balkon atas melihat para fans yang sedang marah dan mencaci maki dirinya dan meminta ia untuk pergi dari menejemen tersebut.

"Manager, apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini? Aku telah membuat suatu kesalahan yang luar biasa. Apa sebaiknya aku keluar saja dari menejemen ini?" tanya Karin pada managernya dan mulai putus asa

"Nona harus tegar, jangan mudah menyerah dan tetap semangat! Aku yakin masalah ini pasti akan segera selesai."

"Manager, terimakasih banyak. Jika tanpa mu aku yakin aku pasti tidak bisa melakukan apa apa."

Kemudian Karin pergi menuju kamar miliknya. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi dan menatap ke luar jendela.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku telah membuat sebuah kesalahan. Tidak mungkin aku bisa melawan Rika! Rika pasti bisa menarik simpati dan perhatian dari semua orang! Semua orang pasti akan mempercayai nya. Sementara aku? Tidak ada satu orang pun yang mempercayai ku! Karin, kau ini benar benar bodoh dan tidak berguna!"

Beberapa hari kemudian, Rika dan Karin melakukan jumpa fans bersama. Lagi lagi kali ini Rika berhasil membuat orang orang berpihak padanya. Walau pun Rika telah mengatakan jika Karin tak salah, para fans tetap membela Rika dan menganggap jika idolanya adalah _barbie berhatikan malaikat._

Setelah jumpa fans, mereka pun berjabat tangan bersama. Semua orang memberikan tepuk tangan kepada mereka, dan tak ketinggalan para wartawan pun mengambil gambar mereka berdua yang sedang berjabat tangan.

Namun, seorang pria sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua dari layar kaca televisi

"Dia benar benar hebat, sikapnya tidak berubah sama sekali." Ucap pria itu

**.**

**.**

**To Be Countine**

**.**

**.**

**~You're My Star Heart~**

**.**

**.**

**Review please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**~You're My Star Heart~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer: Kamichama Karin; Kamichama Karin Chu ©Koge Donbo**

**Claimer : This Fanfic made by Kiyoko Hanazono 'ZaZaRu'-Chu ( Tia )**

**Chapter : 4  
><strong>

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Karin X Kazune ; Rika X Jin**

**Genre : Romance ; Angst ; Hurt/Comfort ; Frendship**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono, Kazune Kujyou, Rika Karasuma, Jin Kuga, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC ; Deskripsi gak jelas ; Jalan cerita gak nyambung ; GaJe ; Miss-typo ; dll**

**.**

**RnR please?**

**.**

**.**

**~You're My Star Heart~**

**.**

**.**

Namun, seorang pria sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua dari layar kaca televisi

"Dia benar benar hebat, sikapnya tidak berubah sama sekali." Ucap pria itu

"Tuan, semuanya sudah siap." Ucap seorang pelayan yang bernama Q-chan

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar dan kerjakan tugasmu." Jawabnya kemudian.

Ribuan pasang mata menyorot ke arah dua orang perempuan cantik yang baru saja menyelesaiakan jumpa fans yang mereka buat untuk meluruskan skandal yang tidak sengaja tercipta karna kesalah pahamanan. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan Rika Karasuma dan Karin Hanazono. Setelah mereka usai saling berjamat tangan, para wartawan langsung mengejar kedua orang gandis tersebut.

"Nona, tolong jelaskan satu kali lagi masalah yang sebenarnya." Pinta seorang reporter

"Bukankah tadi sudah aku bilang kalau aku dan nona Karin baik baik saja! Jangan mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama!" jawab Rika dingin.

"Nona, kalau begitu mengapa pihak Anda atau pun pihak nona Karin tidak menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya? Justru malah menggelar jumpa fans untuk meyakinkan jika hubungan Anda dan nona Karin baik baik saja. Ini sungguh membingungkan. Bisa Anda jelaskan kepada kami semua?" tanya reporter itu kemudian.

"Iya, tolong jelaskan itu kepada kami nona." Sambung reporter yang lainnya

"Maaf, nona Rika sedang tidak bisa di ganggu. Tolong beri jalan" jawab Manager Rika

"Tolong beri jalan. Permisi, tolong beri jalan." Ucap para security yang mengawal Rika. Karna terpaksa, lagi lagi para reporter harus mengalah pada si artis. Rika dan rombongannya pun berhasil lolos dari serbuan para reporter pencari berita. Sementara itu, rombongan Karin masih di keremuni para reporter.

"Nona Karin, kami butuh konfirmasi dari Anda. Tolong ceritakan hal yang sebenarnya."

"No coment." Jawab Karin yang sembari melontarkan sebuah senyuman. Kemudian para pengawalnya membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyusul mobil Rika yang berada di depan mobil Karin.

Saat di tengah jalan, tiba tiba saja mobil yang di tumpangi Karin dan yang lainnya mengalami kerusakan.

"Bagaimana, apakah mobilnya baik baik saja?" tanya Karin pada seorang supir pribadinya

"Maaf nona, sepertinya ini akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama." Jawab supir itu

"Apa? Lalu bagaimana dengan ku dan yang lainnya?" tanya Karin kemudian

"Bagaimana jika untuk sementara nona menumpang saja pada nona Rika? Lagi pula hubungan nona dan nona Rika baik baik saja. Jadi tidak ada masalah bukan?" saran supir tersebut

"Satu mobil dengan Rika? Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi? Apa yang harus aku lakukan." Batin Karin.

Sementara itu, Rika yang menerima kabar dari managernya jika ia harus satu mobil dengan Karin.

"Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi? Tidak mungkin, ini semua tidak mungkin! Bertemu kembali dengan mantan sahabatmu yang telah merebut kekasihmu. Oh tidak, aku tidak mau satu mobil dengan wanita itu!" tolak Rika dengan nada tinggi pada managernya

"Saya juga tidak tahu nona, saya hanya menerima kabar dan harus memberi tahu kabar ini pada nona, saya hanya menjalankan tugas. Tapi kenapa harus selalu aku yang nona marah." Jawab managernya Rika dengan nada yang rendah di beberapa kalimat akhir.

Rika kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya.

"Kata ku tidak mau ya tidak mau! Jangan membatah!" bentak Rika kembali.

"Baik, baik, akan aku katakan jika nona tidak mau."

Managernya Rika kemudian menghubungi managernya Karin dan mengatakan jika Rika tak mau satu mobil dengan Karin.

"Apa? Jadi begitu ya. Ya aku tahu, mau di apa kan lagi. Baik, baik, ya aku bisa mengerti. Thanks" ucap manager Karin yang baru saja menerima telpon dari managernya Rika, kemudian meletakkan handphone miliknya ke kantung blazer hitam miliknya.

"Bagaimana apa katanya?" tanya Karin tiba tiba. Managernya itu kemudian menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi begitu ya. Aku tahu Rika pasti tidak mau memaafkan diriku karna kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu. Karna kejadian itu hingga saat ini Rika masih saja salah paham padaku." Ucap Karin yang sedih dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Managernya kemudian menepuk kedua tangannya, dan menjawab perkataan artisnya yang sedang sedih. "Oh ya, aku ingat! Bagaimana jika kita menumpang saja pada pak Presdir?" ucap sih manager itu lalu mengeluarkan handphone miliknya dan menekan nomor telpon Presdir Kirio.

"T..Taappii..Taapii.." Karin bermaksud untuk mengurungkan niat managernya, tetapi Presdir Kirio terlanjur mengangkat telpon tersebut. Terpaksa Karin hanya bisa menurut dan tinggal menunggu apa jawaban dari Presdir Kirio.

"Halo, selamat malam pak Presdir. Apa kabar?" sapa managernya Karin

"Malam, kabarku baik baik saja. Baiklah tidak usah panjang lebar, sebenarnya apa maksud dan tujuanmu menghubungiku? Apa terjadi masalah lagi?" jawabnya

"Hehehe.. Presdir terlalu terburu buru, memangnya aku menghubungi hanya saat terjadi masalah saja? Aku hanya ingin menyapa."

"Jika hanya ingin menyapa di lain waktu saja. Maaf aku sedang menyetir dan masih banyak pekerjaan yang menunggu." Kirio bermaksud ingin segera mematikan telpon itu, namun akhirnya managernya Karin mengatakan jika ia ingin menumpang di mobil Kirio

"Tu...Tuungguu dulu! Baiklah akan aku jelaskan maksudku menelpon mu di malam malam seperti ini. Sebenarnya kami ingin menumpang di mobil bapak, karna mobil kami sedang ada masalah sedikit."

Kirio menghela nafas panjang, kemudian ia melanjutkan percakapannya kembali. "Jadi begitu, baiklah jangan khawatir. Aku yang akan menjamin keselamatan kalian." Jawabnya kemudian dan menutup telponnya

"Terimakasih Pre..." belum selesai manager Karin bicara, ternyata telponya sudah di tutup. "Dasar laki laki! Menyebalkan sekali! Aku kan belum selesai bicara, tapi mengapa langsung di tutup begitu saja? Kesal!" sambungnya kemudian.

Kemudian Karin datang menghampiri managernya yang sedang kesal.

"Ada apa? Apa Presdir marah?" tanya Karin yang khawatir

"Tidak,"

"Lalu, mengapa kau begitu kesal?" tanya nya lagi

"Karna Presdir menutup telponnya begitu saja saat aku belum selesai bicara! Tapi dia bilang tadi dia akan menjamin keselamatan kita semua. Berarti dia akan memberikan tumpangan kepada kita semua nona!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kita benar benar beruntung!"

.

.

_~You're My Star Heart~_

.

.

Sementara itu, Rika yang sedang asik berbincang bincang dengan Kazune melalui telpon.

"Benarkah? Kau bisa saja. Bagaimana kabarmu sendiri? Apakah syuting berjalan lancar?" tanya Rika pada kekasihnya.

"Ya begitulah, hari ini benar benar melelahkan. Sampai sampai untuk menyetir sendiripun rasanya tak bisa." Jawab Kazune yang sedang menyetir

"Yang benar? Apa kau sakit? Jika begitu, kenapa tidak pakai jasa sewa supir saja? Dengan begitukan kau lebih aman."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku baik baik saja." Jawab Kazune, tiba tiba saja saat mereka sedang asik berbincang satu sama lain, Kirio menelpon Kazune. "Sayang maaf ya, Presdir menelponku. Kita sambung telpon kita nanti saja. Selamat malam."

"Malam. Kalau begitu kau harus..." belum selesai Rika bicara, Kazune langsung menutup telponya begitu saja. "Ughhtt! Aku kan belum selesai bicara, kenapa sudah di tutup telponnya?" ucap Rika kesal. Managernya yang duduk di kursi belakang mobil hanya bisa menahan tawa geli melihat ekspresi si artis sombong tersebut.

Sementara itu, Kazune yang menerima telpon dari Kirio

"Kujyou, kau sekarang ada di mana?" tanya pria berkacamata tersebut

"Aku lagi di atas aspal." Jawab Kazune

"Kalau itu aku juga tahu! Maksudku apa kau sudah tiba di asrama?" tanya kembali

"Belum, aku masih dalam perjalanan. Memangnya ada apa?" jawab Kazune

"Begini, aku bisa minta tolong kepadamu?"

.

.

_~You're My Star Heart~_

.

.

Sementara itu Karin dan managernya yang sedang menunggu.

"Manager, apa masih lama?" tanya Karin

"Entahlah, akan ku hubungi pak Presdir." Manager itu pun segera mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menekan nomor Presdir. Namun, tiba tiba Karin menarik lengan kanannya yang sedang memegang handphone.

"Tidak usah, jangan kau hubungi dia. Mungkin saat ini dia sedang dalam perjalanan. Kita tunggu saja beberapa saat lagi." Jelas Karin. manager itu hanya menuruti printah sih artis saja.

Saat mereka sedang menunggu, tiba tiba datang sebuah mobil ferari berwarna biru berhenti tepat di depan Karin dan tiba tiba seorang pria berambut pirang dengan jas hitam dan kemeja abu di dalamnya membuka kaca jendela mobil tersebut.

"Naiklah." Perintah pria itu. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan seorang Kazune Kujyou.

"Ka...Kau...Kau...Mengapa kau yang datang menjemputku?" tanya Karin yang terheran heran. Karna yang menjemputnya bukanlah Presdir Kirio, melainkan Kazune Kujyou.

"Tu..Tuaan..Tuaan Kazune! Kau tuan Kazune bukan?" tanya managernya Karin yang terkagum kagum.

"Tentu saja. Kau kira aku ini hantu gentayangan? Ayo cepat naik! Tidak usah banyak tanya!" ucapnya kembali.

"Ta...Ta..Tapiii..Tapi"

Kazune langsung turun dan menarik lengan kiri Karin dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Karin.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara, naik saja!" jawab Kazune

"Dasar laki laki, hanya bisa memaksa!" batin Karin.

"Kau, naiklah." Ucap Kazune pada managernya Karin

"Ba...Baiiklah." jawab managernya Karin terbata bata

Saat di dalam mobil, suasananya begitu hening dan sunyi. Tidak ada suara sama sekali, yang terdengar hanya suara angin malam dan kendaraan kendaraan yang lewat atau berpapasan dengan mobil ferari biru Kazune.

"Kenapa kau yang datang menjemput ku?" tanya Karin membuka pembicaraan.

"..." Kazune hanya diam seribu bahasa, tak menjawab satu katapun.

"Hai, jawab pertanyaanku! Apa kau tidak bisa bicara?"

"Presdir yang memintaku menjemputmu! Jadi, jangan salah paham dulu!"

"Iya, iya! Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan salah paham!" jawab Karin jengkel, ia kemudian menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan melihat ke sisi lain.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Karna ini akan sangat merugikan ku jika ada gosip di antara kita. Mengerti!"

"Iya aku sangat sangat mengerti! siapa juga yang mau di gosipkan dengan author aneh sepertimu!" jawab Karin

"Ingat jangan pernah katakan apapun pada siapapun jika kau pernah aku jemput. Apalagi jika ada reporter yang menanyakan hal aneh ini padamu, kau harus melupakan malam ini! Kau mengerti?"

"Iya aku mengerti!"

.

.

_~You're My Star Heart~_

.

.

Sementara itu Rika telah lebih dulu tiba di asrama. Ternyata ada seorang reporter yang memang sengaja menunggu di depan pintu masuk.

"Mengapa bisa ada reporter?" tanya Rika kesal

"Maaf, saya juga tidak tahu nona."

Kemudian para security mengamankan Rika, sementara manager dan dua orang security lainnya menutup wajah Rika dengan sebuah jaket berwarna coklat dan membawa Rika ke lantai dua.

"Nona, tadi Presdir bilang nona harus menemuinya di ruangannya." Ucap managernya

"Baiklah, aku tahu itu." Jawab Rika

Lalu, Rika langsung saja membuka pintu berwarna coklat yaitu pintu menuju ruangan Presdir.

"Presdir aku..." belum selesai ia bicara. Rika melihat sosok laki laki berambut hitam yang ia kenal sedang asik mengobrol bersama Presdir Kirio. Yaitu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jin Kuga.

"Rika, ternyata kau sudah datang. Masuklah" ajak Kirio. Sementara itu Jin yang sedang duduk dan berbincang bincang bersama Kirio melihat ke arah belakang, lebih tepatnya ke wajah Rika.

"Ah, tidak usah. Nanti saja, jika kau masih ada tamu maka lanjutkan saja perbincangan kalian. Jangan perdulikan aku, anggap saja aku tidak ada. Nanti aku akan kembali." Ucap Rika dan hendak menutup pintu.

"Tidak, aku sudah selesai, silakan. Presdir, aku permisi selamat malam" ucap Jin yang berdiri dan hendak keluar.

"Tidak, lanjutkan saja. Aku akan datang lain kali. Kau pasti masih ada urusan penting"

"Urusanku dan Presdir sudah selesai. Selamat malam Presdir dan selamat malam Rika" ucap Jin yang berada tepat di samping kanan Rika dan dengan nada rendah di tiga kata terakhir.

"Apakah kalian saling kenal?" tanya Presdir

"Lupakan itu hanya masa lalu. Ada urusan apa kau memanggilku tuan? Karna seperti yang kau tahu aku tidak suka sesuatu yang terlalu di buat buat dan terlalu lama" ucap Rika dengan nada sedikit sombong

"Baiklah, akan kita mulai. Aku ingin menanyakan..."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Karin dan Kazune tiba di asrama dan turun dari mobil yang sama. Tanpa mereka ketahui, Rika sedang mengamati mereka dari balkon atas

"Bukankah itu Kazune dan Karin? Apa? Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa pulang bersama? Sedangkan saat dia menelpon ku tadi dia bilang dia sibuk! Tidak mungkin! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Sementara itu Kazune terus saja melangkah masuk di ikuti Karin dan manager Karin yang berada di belakangnya. Dan saat reporter itu hendak pulang, ia tak sengaja melihat Karin dan Kazune jalan bersama

"Bukankah itu Kazune Kujyou dan Hanazono Karin? Ini benar benar aneh! Aku harus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi." Ucap reporter itu

Sementara itu, tak sengaja mereka berpapasan dengan Jin Kuga yang turun menyusuri tangga.

"Bukankah itu Kujyou? Kenapa bisa bersama Karin? Mungkin aku salah lihat." Batin Jin

"Hai wanita bodoh, bukankah pria tadi adalah Jin Kuga?" tanya Kazune

"Mana mana? Aku tidak lihat tuh. Mungkin kau saja yang salah lihat!" jawab Karin

"Ternyata penglihatanmu tidak begitu bagus! Bahkan sangat sangat buruk!" ucap Kazune yang pergi begitu saja

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Cotineud –**

**.**

**.**

**~You're My Star Heart~**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW please?**


End file.
